Wings
by gmiller
Summary: Peyton White is a 14 year old mutant who lives with her 3 best friends Spice, Cierra, and Michael. Everything seems normal enough for them all until Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr come knocking on their door and ask them to join them in a great battle. What could possibly go wrong nothing right... right!
1. The First Meeting

Wings

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Peyton walked down the sidewalk with her head down and her eyes on the pavement. She would look up occasionally to make sure their was no one in front of her that she could run into. That's exactly what she needed, all attention on her. When she was near her destination she finally held her head high and she picked up her pace and scurried on the sidewalk right up to a door that would lead to her apartment. She fumbled with the keys for a few seconds but finally was able to get the door unlocked and she made it inside. She walked right up the stairs to her room and closed the door quietly to make sure the neighbors were not disturbed. As soon as she was inside a blast of heat hit her and the smell of chicken cooking took over her senses. She could feel her mouth water from the smell. Peyton found herself walking towards the kitchen, and once she was there she found Spice cooking away. Spice looked up from the food she was cooking and gave off a big smile "Hey there little Snow White", she said her smile getting even bigger at the small nickname. Peyton's full name was Peyton Elizabeth White, so everyone called her Little Snow White every once in a while when they were in a really good mood. Peyton smiled back "Hey Spice", she said the smile staying firmly planted on her face. Spice was another nickname her real name was Sophia, Sophia Ann Baxter, but she always had people call her Spice because she felt that Sophia sounded a little too mature for her. Peyton and Spice weren't really sisters but if you didn't know, you would've guessed that they were right away. They both had the same hazel eyes and they were both pretty tall even though Spice was 17 and Peyton was 14. They both even had the same shape of face, the only thing that was different, was their hair. Spice's was a bright and golden blonde. While Peyton's was a very bright and unnatural red with blue at the tips causing unwanted attention on herself most of the time. Another difference about them was their ears. Spice's are normal, while Peyton's are pointed at the tip like an elf(That's right elf ears!)Peyton and Spice aren't normal, they're mutants. Mutants. That very word sends a shiver down your back. Spice was more open with her gift on the other hand, Peyton was frightened by hers. But to put that aside for awhile, Peyton and Spice both knew that they weren't the only ones out there like some did. In fact they weren't the only mutants that lived in that small apartment. Right at the moment Cierra walked into the kitchen sniffing the air with a smile on her face as she did this. She had her cat like tail out behind her and it swayed with her hips as she walked. "Hey Peti", she said as she walked in and took a seat at the table. Right then Michael also walked in "Did I hear someone say Peti", he said as he smiled when he saw her in the kitchen and took a seat next to Cierra. Cierra had long black hair that fell to her waist with bright golden eyes with cat slits for pupils. She was pretty short and had a heart-shaped face. Michael on the other hand from everyone had dirty blonde hair that would've been considered brown if it wasn't for the blonde streaks in random places in his hair. His eyes were a piercing green with a few blue specks that were hardly noticeable unless you were to stare directly in his eyes. His smile was huge as well and it would always reveal perfectly white straight teeth. Michael was 15 and Cierra was 17 just like Spice, leaving Peyton the youngest of them all. "So what's that delicious smell that's roaming all over the house?", Michael asked with a sweet and joking smile on his face. "Chicken, my own recipe of course", Spice said with a giant smile on her face while she pulled the chicken out of the oven. It was decorated in onions and a light brown sauce. She placed the pan down and went over to the cupboards and pulled out 4 plates. She handed them out one by one and then went over to the chicken again and picked up the knife when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at each other with curiosity in their eyes. _Knock knock, _the mystery person did again. Peyton moved from her spot and Spice followed close behind then Cierra then lastly came Michael. Peyton walked up to the door and stood in front of it, and then again they heard a _knock knock knock_. Peyton finally put her hand on the knob and gave it a twist and stuck her head out to see two figures. They were both men with short brown hair and blue eyes but the taller ones eyes were a little more scary if you looked at them for too long. The shorter one seemed nicer than his tall companion and to prove it he gave Peyton a big warm smile when she opened the door. "Hello", he said sticking out his hand for her to shake. "My name is Charles Xavier, and I was wondering if me and my friend here, Erik, could have a quick word with everyone here real quick" , he said while Peyton shook his hand a little hesitant. She looked back at the others real quick and they gave her a slight nod in agreement , so with that Peyton opened the door wider and stood back for them to enter. "Thank you" , Charles said with a smile while Erik just gave a slight nod to show his appreciation. Peyton watched as they stepped in and took in their new surroundings. Spice, Cierra, and Michael all took a few steps back to let their guests in. They all gave off small smiles, but Peyton knew that they were all hesitant of what to think of the strangers they had let into their home. "Hello I'm -", Spice said but she was cut off right away by Erik , "Sophia 'Spice' Baxter, yes we know", he said surprising us all we had never met these men before but he continued anyway as if ignoring our confused looks. "And this Cierra Yale, Michael Bane, and last but not least Peyton Whit…... nice hair by the way", he said adding the last part after he got a good look at Peyton. By instinct her hand went right up to a strand and she began to stroke a little, Peyton had always been embarrassed by her hair and it didn't help that this Erik here had to mention it. Both Charles and Erik looked confused by her actions with her hair but it seemed that Charles got what was wrong right away, but that wasn't the only reason he finally said something. "Erik, I think that was a little fast and I also think that Ms. White here would like an apology because of your comment", he said looking at his friend with a serious look in his eyes. Erik just looked at his friend with a look that made you think that his friend had just told him to jump off a bridge. But he finally said "I just wanted this one to go more quickly than the other ones Charles", all seriousness in his voice, then he looked at Peyton "And besides it was an actual compliment", he said with a little annoyed tone of voice. "Not to me", Peyton said hurt and pain in her voice. He looked at her confused again but didn't say anything this time, Spice put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her , everyone that lived there knew that she hated her hair and ears. Finally Michael spoke the question that was on everyones mind in the apartment, "How do you know us?", complete concern in his voice. Charles and Erik looked at each other real quick then they looked back at the young teenagers. Charles gave them all a kind smile, "Well" he said taking a small pause as if thinking how he should say this"We know who you are because we are like you all", confused looks overcame all the teenagers. "What do you mean", Cierra asked confusion lacing in her in voice. Charles looked to his companion one last time, then he paced two fingers to his temple. 'I am like you because I'm a mutant to', a voice that sounded a lot Charles said, all the teens looked at Charles. He had spoke to them without even moving his lips. 'I'm a telepath', the voice said again this time the teens weren't as surprised this time when this happened. They all looked at each other eyeing each other caution. "We know that you are mutants to so don't deny it please", he said with almost a little begging in his voice as if he expected them to it. They all looked at each other and knew just by the looks on one anothers faces that they all knew that it would be wasted on them if they did this. Charles smiled at this knowing that he wouldn't have another panic attack like last time when Erik lost his temper and almost attacked the mutant who kept trying to convince them that he wasn't a mutant. "Well now that we have the matter of introducing ourselves", Erik said with a little more gentleness in his voice than before. "How about we show you our and you'll show us yours", he said with a little smirk on his face. "What do you mean", Cierra asked again with confusion shooting everywhere. "Well I guess you guys are the most curios group we've met so far isn't that right Charles", Erik said looking at his friend who looked at him with an annoyed kind of look, Erik only smirked at this. He looked back at the teenagers who were not happy about his comment either. But before they could say anything Erik snapped his fingers and all the metal objects in the room started to float around. The young teens stared in awe at the floating objects, Peyton lifted her hand to a floating picture frame and poked it, she smiled a bit when it moved with her touch. If only she had looked over at Erik in time to see he let off a small smile of his own due to her actions. But when she did look back at him just like everyone else the smile was gone and he gently placed everything back where it was supposed to be. "That's what I mean", Erik said a small smirk on his face. Peyton looked back at everyone else they all had small smiles on their faces just like Peyton. "I'll go first", Spice said stepping forward , raising her hand a little on the way."But I can't do it in here, none of us can", she said raising her hand and moving it to show that she meant us. Charles nodded his head "I understand", he said his voice kind and well understanding. "Should we take this outside?", he asked looking at all of us. We all nodded our heads we all knew the perfect place to go.

oo0O0oo

Before they knew it we were in a small car on our way to a top secret CIA facility. Peyton, Spice, Cierra, and Michael had all shown off their powers to Charles and Erik and they were both very impressed with their gifts. They then explained their intentions to us. They were recruiting young mutants to train to take down a powerful man named Sebastian Shaw who was trying to start World War 3 and not just any war but Nuclear War . When they said this we all immediately accepted their request to join them and their team of mutants. So this was where they were now in the back of a CIA car that Erik was driving with Charles sitting in the passenger seat. Everyone in the back except Peyton was sound asleep . She kept looking out the window and would sneak glances at the front of the car. One of the times that she looked up she saw Charles looking right back at her. She let out a small gasp and immediately put her eyes back out on the outside world. "You don't have to worry or be scared anymore Peyton", Charles said with empathy laced in his voice and him looking back at her. She still kept her eyes on the road and tried to get the thought that the person who was looking at her now could look into her most personal thoughts when ever he wanted to."You know" Charles said still looking at Peyton who's eyes were still on the road. "If it will make you feel better I won't read your mind without your permission , would you like that", Charles asked adding the last part still looking at her. Peyton finally took her eyes off the road and looked at Charles and she let a small smile escape her lips as she nodded her head. "Thank you'", she said her voice small but still heard by both men. Right at that moment they pulled into what Peyton suspected was the CIA facility. "We're here", Erik said making the other sleeping teens stir a little but still not wake up. Peyton shoved them all a bit and mumbled "We're here guys", a few times. Finally after a while they finally woke up. "We here", Cierra asked trying to fix her crazy bed head that she was able to accomplish during the car ride there. "Yeah", Peyton said climbing over the still sleepy teens. This earned her a few ows and her saying sorry to them all. When they were finally out of the car they all followed Erik and Charles into the building. The inside was even more impressive than the outside. But they didn't have time to gape at the building because they were ushered along by Erik and Charles who they all took in guess we're both in a hurry. Finally they all came to a set of doors and once they opened them they were greeted by a huge room with a small bar in the corner and a pinball machine in the other corner. But what caught the newcomers attention the most was the couches in the middle of the room when sat 6 other people. Who all the other teens took a quick guess to who they were, the other mutants.


	2. The other Mutants

**Chapter 2: The Other Mutants**

**Peytons point of view**

I looked across the new faces in the room of who I had never met before. The first one to notice us was a blonde on the couch nearest to us "Charles your back", she said with a huge smile on her face as she stood up and ran over to Charles and gave him a big hug, he returned it with a smile of his own on his face. He looked back at all of us," Everyone I would like you to meet Sophia, Cierra, Michael, and Peyton", he said pointing at all of us when he said our names but I was pretty sure when he said Spice's real name she had cringed a little at it. It was finally then that I noticed that all the other people in the room had their eyes onus. "Guys this is my sister Raven, Hank, Alex, Sean, Angel, and Darwin", Charles said pointing at each one of them just like he did us when he told them our names. They all raised their hands and waved a bit some of them said a little 'hi' to them. Raven came up to all of them and gave them a big smile "Hi" , she said not letting her smile leave her face and putting her hand to all of us." I'm Raven like you already know, I'm sure we'll all be great friends", she said very hopefully it almost looked she was bouncing a little with excitement. Spice gave her hand first " Please call me Spice not Sophia", she said looking over at Charles at the last part with a small glare. Raven noticed this and her smile left for only a second and then it was back again as she shook everyone elses hand . Then finally she was at me, she gave me a huge smile so I gave her one back "Peyton White", I said my high voice leaking through. "Or Little Snow White", Michael said while rubbing my hair playfully. I pushed him away with a smirk on my face. "Is that your nickname?", Raven asked with real curiosity in her voice. "Only when people are in a good mood", I said setting the record straight about the small nickname, " People usually call me Peti for a nickname", I said so she would know for next time. She smiled at me "I can definitely tell we're going to be good friends", she said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the couches but she stopped on the way there "If you don't mind me asking real quick how old are you?" she asked looking at me curiously. "14", I said smiling at her and saying it very proudly. She looked at me for a few seconds then finally said "Fair enough", I giggled a little at her comment. She then pulled me all the way to the couch and sat me right next to her. Spice and the gang all followed our lead and took a seat wherever they could find one. Michael in between Angel and Darwin, Cierra on the other side of Darwin and Spice on the far side of Hank. Finally after a while o f awkward silence Raven finally said, " We should have secret code names", she said proud of her suggestion "We're government agents now we should have secret code names, I'll start. I want to be called Mystique." "Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique", Sean said causing a few laughs to go around the group." Well tough I called it", Raven said only she wasn't Raven anymore when I looked back at her she was Sean. I jumped a bit and looked between the two Sean's for a little bit. "And I way more mysterious than you ", Raven or Sean said whoever it was everyone started to clap for her and I joined in still in a little state of shock. "Darwin what about you" she asked as Raven again. "Well", he said thinking a little, " Darwin's already a nickname and it sorta fits, to adapt to survive and all, check this out", he said standing up and walking over the fish tank and dunking his whole head in. I opened my mouth to say the was disgusting but all of a sudden he grew gills and was breathing under water. He looked back at all of our shocked faces and grinned. He then pulled his head out of the water in shook it like a dog real quick and we all clapped for him " Thank you, thank you, what about you ", he said taking in our applause and pointing at Sean while he sat down. "I'm going to be, Banshee", Sean said after thinking about it for awhile. "Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit", Hank asked talking for the first time since I had got their with the others. " You might want to cover your ears", Sean said standing up and bending down in front of the table. We all were hesitant at first but complied with his wishes. He took in a deep breath and let out a high pitched whistle that broke the glass window that looked out onto the courtyard. We all laughed a little but still clapped for him "Your turn" he said pointing at Angel while he sat down. "My uh stage name is Angel" she said while taking off her jacket both Sean and Michael let out a small whistle when she did this. I shot Michael a glare and Cierra leaned over Darwin and knocked him across the back of his head. "Ow" he said looking over at Cierra. I put my attention back on Angel she had a life size tattoo on her back and arms of insect like wings. After a few seconds they pulled off her back and became real wings,"Kinda fits", she said adding the last bit about her gift. "You can fly ", Raven and I said at the same time. She looked back at us but let her eyes set on me and she gave me a smile I smiled back "Uh-huh, and oh", she said turning her body a bit and leaning forward as she spit a small ball of fire. It landed right on the statues head outside and it sizzled a bit. We all clapped for her " What about you'?" she asked Hank putting her jacket back on she said this. Hank looked away kind of embarrassed "How about Bigfoot", Alex said in a mean and kind of jerkish way. I sent him a glare and he looked at me surprised at this" Well you know what people say about people with big feet", Raven said coming to Hank's rescue "And uhh your s are kind of small", she said adding the last part earing a lot of laughs. I just looked around confused "What, what do they say", I asked truly curious on to what they say. Everyone looked at me and tried to think of what to say "Uh well um, Ok Alex what's your gift what can you do ", Darwin said changing the subject pretty obviously I glared at him. I never got to know anything. "It's uh I can't I just can't do it in here ", Alex said a little flustered on what to say. "Well can you do it out there" Darwin said pointing to the broken window. "Yeah why don't you just do it out there", Raven said following Darwin's lead. He just shook his head a little so everyone started chanting his name until he finally got up and moved towards the broken window. "Get down when I tell you", he said a plain waring coming out of his voice just like any other one. When he was outside we all looked over the edge and out at him, " Get back", he said with us all listening only for a second before we all stuck our heads out again. He looked back at us again and he looked annoyed " Get back!", he said again this time we didn't move " What ever" were the last words he said before he started to move his hips in a circular motion like a hula hoop and he then blasted red plasma beams. We all got back when we saw this Raven let out a little shriek . The hoops of energy sliced through the air one of them even sliced through the statue in the middle of the courtyard. We all clapped and all us girls started jumping up and down. "Havoc!", Raven said gleefully at her idea "YOur name should be Havoc". "Sounds good to me", he said sounding like he didn't really care. " So Spice what about you", Raven asked excitedly as she looked over at her. Spice thought for a second and then finally said "I think Multi should do". "Why Multi", Sean asked looking at her like she was crazy " What do you do solve math problems", she glared at him and let me just say her glares were scary. But instead of just one glaring Spice there was a flash of light and there was suddenly 4 glaring Spice's. Sean just like everyone else but Cierra, Michael, and I they all jumped a little when they saw this. "This is why", this Spice's said in unison, then there was another bright light and the extra Spice's were gone. Then she looked over at Cierra she gave us all a small smirk "Lioness", she said letting her tail sneak out of her clothing and taking off her sunglasses she had on revealing her bright yellow eyes with the slits. Then she took off her hat that she always wore to reveal to cat ears on top of her head. Finally she opened her mouth and held out her hands and she let her fangs and claws come out of hiding. Everyone stared at her in awe she retracted her Claws and Fangs, and looked over to Michael he thought for a moment as well. "Wolf", he said stepping over the window sill to the outside. He just stood there for a minute and then finally he took a running start and all of a sudden he was a giant wolf. The quick transformation even gave me a little fright as well as everyone else's. He looked back at all of us still in Wolf form and started to walk over to us slowly turning back into his human form as he did so. When he was finally at the broken window he stepped over the sill and came over to me. He swung his arm over my shoulder "What about you Peti?", he asked me looking at me while I looked at everyone else who were looking at me patiently. I looked at all of them and finally I walked away from Michael's smll embrace and walked outside. "Don't come out", I said when I saw everyone was trying to follow me outside. They looked at me for a second but obliged to my wishes. I took a few breaths in and then I felt it, that sensation of something finally being released from hiding, I gave off a small smile when I felt my wings release from under my clothes and from hiding in my back. I felt them expand and stretch a little. When I finally opened my eyes I saw everyone looking at me some had their mouths agape, while others were smiling approvingly. "That's not all", I said breaking them all out of their trances of my wings. I looked over to Spice she was thinking a bit then finally she said "Scared". I gave all the confused looks a small smile and then I felt it, that same sensation in my eyes, the familiar ripple over my wings and my tongue taking a new shape. When I looked at everyone else again they were all looking at me with an expression mixed with confusion and astonishment. I looked over at Michael and I stuck my tongue out at him, except it wasn't pink and big anymore. It was skinny and small, blue, and it was forked. This shocked everyone even more, I knew what they were looking at, they were looking at a girl with black wings and silver eyes who also now had a forked tongue. If I wasn't letting an emotion show my eyes would've been normal and my wings would be white and black in some places. "My wings and eyes and sometimes a part of my body change depending on what emotion I have at the time", I said looking at all of them . "Does your hair change as well or what", Angel asked innocently. All of a sudden my smile faltered and my eyes turned blue and my wings I could tell turned brown and they fell to my sides useless, then I felt the three tears pour down my cheeks and stop in certain places and they became apart of my skin like a tattoo. Angel looked at me like everyone else surprised at what happened, "I'm sorry I didn't know that wou-", she said to apologize but I stopped her by putting my hand up to stop her from saying anymore. I let myself turn back to normal, emotionless. Then I took off my hat that I had forgot that I had put on my head earlier and even stuffed my hair into along with it. My hair fell down my back and I heard the gasps of my new companions when they saw my long bright red hair with blue at the tips. Then I pulled my hair back a bit and turned to the side so they could see my ears. I looked back at them their eyes were wide, I let my wings fold back into my back and I let my head hang. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder who I expected to be Spice or Cierra, but when I looked up it was Raven with Angel right behind her, they both gave me a big smile. "I think your hair is beautiful, I wish my hair was like that", Raven said still with a smile planted on her face. I looked back at Angel she nodded her head in agreement, this made me smile. Spice and everyone else always had comforted me about my cursed hair but they never said anything nice about it like these girls just did. Raven then pulled me into a big hug, "All of you guys are going to fit in just nicely here I believe", she said and then she thought for a moment about something. "And also your codename should be Wings", she said looking very pleased with her choice. I thought for a moment and then smiled and nodded "I'd like that very much", I said with a smile on my face I felt my eyes change a bit and I saw her's get bigger for a moment. I knew right there that my eyes had just then changed to gold. I just smiled at her even more and she smiled back she said and so did Angel. Then they both pulled me back to the room where everyone else was waiting. Angel moved over to the radio in the corner and cranked up the volume, " I think it's time for a party!", Angel said taking off her jacket and she then flew up into the air and started dancing their. Hank took off his shoes and jumped and started hanging from the light from above. Raven and Spice started dancing on the couch. Darwin had switched into his rock form and Alex, Sean, and Michael were hitting him with any objects they could find. Cierra had leaped up onto the light like a cat and was cheering the boys below on to hit harder just like Darwin. Then there was me who was just sitting there not knowing what to do, parties were never my thing, I didn't know how to dance even. There was the option on joining the boys but I didn't like the idea of hitting a friend even if they couldn't feel it. I was looking around when I heard "What the hell", I looked over to see Charles and Erik with a lady with pretty brown hair. They scanned the room and then all their eyes were on me. They all gave me a look that said 'What happened here',I just sunk deeper into my chair and tried to hide from the world. "What are you doing!", the lady yelled everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to the woman who had yelled at them. This was definitely not going to end well.


	3. Sebastian Shaw

**A/N ****Hi everyone, this is my first ever fan fiction ever so I would love to hear everyone's comments and advise for the story. So if you ever want to say anything about my story I would be happy to hear it. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the original X-men characters I only own Peyton, Spice, Cierra, and Michael. I also own my story changes. **

**Peyton's point of view**

I looked at everyone and slowly got up from my seat and went to the bar and hid behind it. "Really", I heard Michael say calling back to me. I looked up from my hiding place to see everyone looking at me " Hey I didn't have any part of this so don't even go there", I said shooting him glares like daggers. They all thought for a moment and all nodded their heads in agreement. I nodded my head approvingly and hid behind the counter again. "Who destroyed the statue", I heard the new lady ask in a very annoyed and mad voice. "It was Alex", I heard Hank say in response. That little snitch, "No Havoc, we have to call him Havoc that's his name now", I herd Raven say this time and no doubt she had a smile still on her face despite the situation. "And we were thinking, that you should b e Professor X and you should be Magneto", she added I looked up for this as she pointed at each of the men who she had just named. "Exceptional", Erik said looking very pleased with his new name(NOT). He then walked off with the lady walking off behind him with a disappointed look on her face. "I expect more from you", Charles said looking at Raven when he said this, he then he followed after his companions. I walked away from my hiding place and up to Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looked at me I could see tears threatening to escape her eyes. She gave me a small smile and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised at first but I returned it motherless.

oo0O0oo

I slowly woke up from my spot on the couch and the shoulder I was on. I looked over to see it was Spice's shoulder. When did I fall asleep. No matter what could I have missed anyway. But when I look around I realize that I'm not in the same room as I was before. In fact I wasn't inside anymore, and I wasn't on a couch. I was on a concrete bench outside. "What happened why are we outside", I ask looking around at everyone and I do a head count. Cierra, Angel, and Darwin were all missing. "Where's Cierra, Angel, and Darwin?", I ask again everyone looks very sad when I ask this but also they look a little confused. "Don't you remember?", Alex asks me looking me right in the eye. I shake my head and realize that my head is in so much pain. "Oww, what happened to my head?", I ask looking at all of them hoping that someone would give me answers soon. Hank was about to say something but at that exact moment a car pulled up to the, what I now just realized is destroyed, and out popped Charles, Erik, and the same brown hair lady who I remember later they told me her name was Moira. "Raven", Charles said while running up to his sister and embracing her. He looked at all of us after he pulled away finally. "We've made arrangements for all of you to be taken home immediately", Charles said very dead serious in all ways. "We're not going home", Sean said looking dead serious himself, "What?", Charles asked astonished that he was being said no too. I guess that doesn't happen a lot. "He's not going back to prison", Sean said again indicating to Alex. I remember a little about talking about that but it's very fuzzy. "He killed Darwin", Alex said looking very upset. "What!?", I said catching everyone's attention. "When did this happen, where was I when this all happened, what the heck is going on, wha- what happened here", I said finishing by indicating to the rubble behind me. "Don't you remember what happened?", Erik asked looking at me in the eye. "No", I said to all of them I made sure they were all paying attention to me before I continued. "I don't remember anything from after you three left for Russia", I said feeling my voice rise a little I was very scared that I couldn't remember anything. "Now I know what happened to Darwin but does someone want to tell me where Cierra and Angel are!", I said raising my voice on purpose this time to show them that I was getting very irritated now. "Speaking of what happened to Darwin that is more of the reason for you all to leave, this is over", Charles said completely ignoring my question. I glared at him a little and also growled a bit at him. He noticed this and took a step away from me, even though he was a good distance away I could tell he wasn't taking any chances. I crossed my arms frustrated by this. "We can avenge him", Erik said speaking for the first time after getting here. Avenge was he crazy. "Erik a quick word please", Charles said pulling Erik said pulling him aside so that we couldn't hear what they were saying. After awhile Charles looked back at us and then after a few seconds he said"We'll have to train, yes?", asking us all the last part. Yeahs were heard all around the group. "Well we can't stay here", Hank said busting everyone's bubble, "Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe, we have no where else to go",he said with a very good point. Whatever happened here would probably happen again if we trained here. "Yes we do", Charles said with a small smile on his face.

oo0O0oo

Before I knew it I was crammed into the back of a van squeezed in the middle in between Alex and Raven. Erik was driving and Charles sat in the passenger seat. in front of me sat Spice, Michael, and Sean. Moira and Hank had to take another car and were trailing right behind us. We had no idea where we were going Charles didn't tell us. Even Raven and Moira didn't know…. not even Erik! But still one thing kept bugging at my mind, "Now is someone going to tell me where the heck Cierra and Angel are!", I asked I was very upset and mad when I said this. Everyone was silent was silent for a moment. "Sebastian Shaw attacked the facility and asked us to join him Angel joined him willingly", Spice said and I could hear the pain and betrayal in her voice. How could she I considered Angel a good friend. I didn't really want to hear anymore of any of the story but Spice continued. "Darwin pretended to join and when he reached them he had Alex fire his lasers at Shaw while he protected Angel, but Shaw absorbed it and killed Darwin with it" she said and stopped to take in a shaky breath. "Cierra, I think she really liked him because she became so angry and tried to attack Shaw but his bodyguards held her off. She was doing good at first but then they gained the upper hand they were going to kill her but Shaw liked her feisty nature so they knocked her out and took her with them". she said this and stopped finally and by the shaky breaths you could tell she was crying. "But what happened to me, why can't I remember any of this?", I asked trying to hold back my tears. "I don't know you just got mad and your emotions were going wild, you kept changing rapidly and you were in pain couldn't stop anything that was going on", she stopped and took another quick breath. "Then finally you stopped on your anger emotion where you change completely, Shaw and all of his followers were surprised by this, Shaw decided to try something so while you were distracted by his followers he used some of the energy he gained and put into you and you just started to have some kind of seger. Then you just fell limp thank God you were alive", she said sounding terrified and I didn't blame her if this happened to her or any of my friends I would've been terrified as well. "I don't remember anything, none of this nothing before it. Al-all I can remember is Charles, Erik, and Moir-, no no I can remember someone telling me Moira's name.", I said hoping this would lead me to other memories. " Can you remember anything else" Raven asked moving in seat a little so that she could face me a little more. I waited a few more seconds and when there was nothing I just shook my head no. Everyone expressed their disappointment with sighs and awws. "You know what you guys should all try to get some sleep it's a long drive there", Charles said talking to everyone of the teens behind him. I thought that was a very good idea so I moved my head and body a little to find the most comfortable position. Finally I found it so I closed my eyes but after a few seconds I let out a little gasp of pain when I felt my body being pulled into something. Everything was swirling and after a few seconds I finally felt the ground underneath my feet. It took a moment for the dizziness to stop, but when it did I found myself no longer in a car but back at the room in the CIA Facility. I looked around and saw all of my friends on the couches as well as Darwin, Cierra, and Angel as well. Oh my gosh it was all a dream, but that thought was put aside because another person in the room was another me! I walked over to Spice and tried to get her attention by tapping on her shoulder but my hand went right through her. I couldn't but help gasp at this, "Can anyone hear me or see me, what's going on here", I asked everyone but they all ignored me as if I wasn't there. Then the scene changed to this red man outside the window with a freaky tail and two long knives. But he wasn't just standing out there he was killing CIA agents left and right. Outside the other window were these huge tornadoes destroying a machine that resembled a lot of a golf ball. But what caught my attention the most was all the mutants including myself were all behind the couch with Darwin standing over them protectively. The next scene was this man along with the red man, and this hispanic man with long hair, and Angel. Darwin was there too but was trying to get a punch at Shaw but he had caught him in midair. "Adapt to this", I heard the man say as he shoved a small ball of energy down Darwin's throat. Then he joined his group again and he just stood there and watched Darwin disintegrate into the air. I screamed but so did someone else but this one said Darwin's name. I looked over to see it was Cierra. Then all the images passed before my eyes Cierra attacking Shaw, her being knocked out by his bodyguards and her being taken away by them. But not before I lost it and I saw myself letting my emotions run loose and then ending on my very demonic appearance. My wings became very large and bat like and my skin turned very dark. My ears became very pointed and hideous. My eyes were only black and my teeth were jagged and my claws were long and black. I grew an extra size as well and started attacking Shaw's body guards. Then I saw Shaw injecting some kind of energy. I went over to myself as I shrunk back down to my regular self. I tried to let myself push him off of me but nothing worked. I cried out in pain he shushed me and whispered in my ear something I couldn't even make out. Then I saw myself twitching on the ground and Shaw leaving with Angel and Cierra. Then I was just lying on the ground not moving at all the others all came over to my limp body. That was I started to freak out what was going on this was like a memory but I was reliving it. I just hoped this was a dream I started to scream then just hoping that someone would hear me at some point.

oo0O0oo

Meanwhile Raven's point of view

When Peyton decided to try and get some sleep I guessed that was a very good idea too. But then she just gasped out in pain catching everyone's especially my attention. Then she started shaking rapidly"Guys!", I said looking around frantically. This got everyone's attention. "Peyton, Peyton wake up hon!", I said trying this to see if would do anything. Nothing, she just stayed asleep and shook even more just like when Shaw attacked her…. OH NO! If only we knew what he did to her. "What do we do?", I asked Charles who was thinking of what to do as well. "Let me try something", Charles said placing two fingers to his temple and concentrating with all his might. But after awhile he finally pulled out looking like he was in pain as well. "I can't get in to where she is", he said looking back at Peyton as she twitched and turned to the side and shaked more. "It's like she's in a secret part of her mind that I can't find or she's blocking from me", he said looking just as confused as everyone else in the car. I looked over at Peyton one more time she was still shaking but then she screamed bloody murder everyone looked back at her again. "Come you got to wake up Peti", I heard Spice said pushing me back a bit as she moved in more over the seat and she started to shake Peyton. She kept shaking and screaming "Help", she said finally waving her arms around herself. "WAKE ME UP", she said yelling at the top of her lungs. At least she knew she was asleep. By now she was balling, that's when I finally had enough of her suffering. I held her arms down and then I smacked her clean across the face. Her head jerked to the side for a second but then I saw that her eyes were open. She was breathing hard and she looked around as if she was seeing if she was in the same place still. "Where am I now?", she asked looking at me but I could see that her eyes were searching the area. "Relax, Peti your back in the van", Spice said putting a hand on her knee and rubbing it a bit. She flinched at the touch for only a second but then she relaxed to the touch. "Now Peyton, if you don't mind me asking", Erik said taking a pause trying to find the right words. "What the hell was that!".


End file.
